


[ART] would you come to my room?

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Furry, Gen, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: Furry!Asmo wants you to join him wink wink
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960576
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[ART] would you come to my room?

**Author's Note:**

> art by [elolaps](https://instagram.com/elolaps_art)

  
[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/742809416037826624/762810369197998081/image0.png)

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873830) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946517) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188866) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750) []()


End file.
